Alysande Stuart (Earth-616)
| Identity = Public | Affiliation = ; | Relatives = Alistaire Stuart (twin brother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = W.H.O. Headquarters, London, England, United Kingdom | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former commanding officer of W.H.O Former N.A.T.O. liaison attached to S.H.I.E.L.D. | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Claremont; Alan Davis | First = Excalibur Vol 1 6 | Death = Excalibur Vol 1 55 | HistoryText = W.H.O (Weird Happenings Organization) Brigadier Alysande Stuart and her twin brother, professor Alistaire Stuart, were the founders of the Weird Happenings Organization (W.H.O.), a group created to replace the Resources Control Executive (R.C.X.) as Britain's primary organization for the investigation of supernatural and superhuman incidents. W.H.O. wasn't the only government organization concerned with the paranormal though, as the R.C.X. remained in a different form and the F.I.6. was another similar organization. W.H.O. successfully combined military (through Alysande) and scientific (through Alistaire) methods. Excalibur & Muir Island Sent to investigate the disappearance of a train and the reappearance of a similar train from an alternate dimension (Earth-597), W.H.O. met Excalibur, Britain's primary superhero team. Excalibur and Alistaire himself vanished for some time as the train and team were drawn across many alternate realities in a "Cross-Time Caper." The group met more than one alternate version of Alysande during this adventure. One of these versions, where she held her brother's job, was rescued by Nightcrawler from danger, during which he confessed an attraction to 'his' version of Alysdane. After the team was safely recovered, the Stuarts and Excalibur became close friends and W.H.O. would often call in Excalibur's aid. Alysande also assisted in the defense of Muir Island against the Reavers as part of a group who were unofficially known as the Muir Island X-Men. She laid down suppressing fire on some of the Reavers to aid Amanda Sefton, but was captured by the Reavers. The Reavers were eventually defeated with the help of Freedom Force. Alysande had the trust of the Queen of England herself. She was asked to be part of a semi-private walk through the gardens of Holyrood Palace in Scotland. Part of Stuart's task was to ensure privacy. During the Air-Walker incident, the leader of S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury offered Alysande limited use of the Helicarrier's surveillance equipment. She had known Nick Fury when she was a junior officer attached to S.H.I.E.L.D. as a N.A.T.O. liaison. Fury allowed her use of the Helicarrier's surveillance systems seeing as how it was already in British airspace on other business (concerning the hero Motormouth). The systems were used by W.H.O. to successfully hunt for Cayre and his creations. Alysande was accused of paying off S.H.I.E.L.D. with classified secrets. Death & the R.C.X. An investigation was called, but Alysande was murdered by Jamie Braddock during Excalibur's Braddock Manor housewarming party, using his reality-warping powers. At her funeral, Nick Fury told Alistaire that Alysande had been framed and her name was to be cleared. Alistaire later found out that the R.C.X. had been responsible for framing Alysande, hoping to weaken W.H.O. and increase their own power. The R.C.X. organization was neutralized by Alistaire, Excalibur, an internal mutiny and several old friends of Brian Braddock himself. | Powers = Alysande was temporarily linked to her alternate, Caledonia. | Abilities = Alysande was highly skilled in the use of firearms and automatic weapons, and was an experienced leader of military forces. She was also trained in martial arts. | Strength = Alysande possessed the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height and build who engaged in intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = As leader of W.H.O., Alysande had an army unit and scientific team under her command, and sometimes had commant of other units as well. In her time with the Muir Island X-Men, Alysande wore a costume made of unstable molecules that provided a degree of protection from injury and extremes of temperature. | Transportation = | Weapons = Alysande customarily carried an automatic handgun, and sometimes a machine gun. | Notes = In later issues of Excalibur, she is referred to as Alysdane Stuart. | Trivia = * Alysande's name and role, as Brigadier of a superhuman investigation organization, was an in-joke based on Brigadier Alastair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart from the British sci-fi series Doctor Who. | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alysande_Stuart * http://psysdomain.com/supportn-s/stuartalysande.html }} Category:Twins Category:Marvel UK Characters Category:Killed Off-Panel Category:Martial Arts Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter